Identidad Oculta
by Lady Death06
Summary: Kagome regresa después de haber muerto, con un nombre diferente y una personalidad diferente, Que pasara cuando nuestro youkai favorito se entere que ella esta viva.
1. Chapter 1

**Identidad oculta**

El viento soplaba furiosamente, agitando los arboles y levantando el polvo que era aparentemente inexistente. Aquel viento anunciaba la llegada de una tormenta que habria de llegar en el ocaso.

Una figura encapuchada y negra se detuvo al limite de aquellas tierras, hacia dos años que no estaba ahí, dos años en los cuales dejo de ser quien era para tranformarse en una maquina de pelea, y en una mujer de acero.

Aquel dia, lleno de tragedia habia cambiado toda su vida, hasta convertirla en lo que era ahora

_Azumi… ese sera tu nombre apartir de ahora_

Las palabras de su maestra aun resonaban en su mente, claras y frias como si las estuviera escuchando por primera vez. A pesar que ese habia sido su nombre desde entonces, no habia olvidado el verdadero.

Las serpientes sagradas de color dorado, con ojos azules y alas blancas con plumas la rodearon, emitieron un hermoso sonido como el canto de un fénix. Una de ellas la rodeo en espiral hasta posar su cabeza en el hombro de esa mujer. Esta a su vez le acaricio con la mano la cabeza, haciendo que la serpiente cerrara sus ojos.

- Estoy bien, es solo que… los recuerdos me persiguen, aun no consigo olvidar mi pasado, sobre todo aquel dia- dijo en un murmullo, sus acompañantes emitieron un sonido melancolico, una voz resono en su cabeza.

_Olvida tu pasado, pues eso es. Olvida el futuro, pues aun no existe. No hay principio ni final solo hechos, pues solo existe el ahora._

Sonrio, como riendose de si misma, se acomodo la capucha de manera que solo su nariz y boca se vieran. Comenzo a caminar y las serpientes la siguieron, meneandose en el aire con suma gracia como si bailaran.

Después de su muerte tan tragica, ella habia revivido gracias a esas serpientes, y ella habia aceptado convertirse en lo que era hora para traer paz y felicidad a este mundo. Sin embargo ella habia pensado que tendria que sacrificar su felicidad para hacer feliz a las demas personas, pero su maestra le habia dicho:

_No puedes intentar traer, amor, paz, y felicidad a este mundo, si tu no posees ninguna de ellas, tu tienes que buscar un amor que te haga sentir feliz y en armonia contigo misma y con el._

Pero habia algo que tenia que hacer aparte de eso, destruir el origen de toda maldad… Naraku, el responsable de su muerte. Pero para hacer esto, tenia que encontrar al lobo legendario.

_Buscalo… si eres digna, el te reconocera como su dueña y compañera_.

Después de eso tendria que buscarlo a el, a su llama gemela:

_Encuentralo, te hara sentir vulnerable y fuerte a la vez, solo entonces cuando estes con él sabras cual es tu verdadero poder_.

Camino errante, a donde sus pies la guiaban, pues cuando buscas algo fervientemente no encuentras nada bueno, era mejor buscar nada para encontrarlo todo, pues todo llega en el momento y lugar correcto.

El viento soplo con mas furia, mientras aquella figura se detenia ante un rio bebio un sorbo lentamente disfrutando el sabor de aquella agua fresca, miro el paisaje y vio una montaña cubierta de nieve, añgo le dijo que tenia que ir hacia aquella montaña.

_Sigue tu intuición nunca dudes de ella_

Comenzo a caminar en direccion aquella montaña, camino tranquilamente y sin prisa, ella llegaria a la hora que tuviera que llegar, no antes no después. Algo le decia que no habia prisa, pues encontraria a alguien interesante en el camino.

Camino por tres hora hasta que el sol estuvo en su punto maximo, lo que el identifico como medio dia, el sol y el viento estaban agotandola ya que iba vestida de negro y el viento siempre iba en sentido contrario a su rumbo. Decidio descansar a la sombra de un arbol que dislumbro a lo lejos, se dirigio hacia el pero al llegar se dio cuenta que no era la unica que habia decidido descansar en aquel lugar.

Los observo de lejos sabiendo que aquel demonio no se habia percatado de su prescencia, pues ella misma la habia ocultado, lo miro melancólicamente después de todo ellos dos tenian una conexión antes de que muriera. Decidio acercarse tranquilamente como quien no quiere otra cosa. El demonio sintio su prescencia, aparentemente no le dio importancia, él sabia que aquella persona no venia con malas intenciones, pero tambien era conciente de que fuera quien fuera era muy poderosa.

Él estaba de pie, mientras aquella niña y el demonio verde jugueteaban con las mariposas. La vio acercarse, llevaba un capa con capucha, la cual cubria su atuendo y sus ojos, iba acompañada de unas serpientes, parecidas a las serpientes que acompañaba a la sacerdotisa echa de barro y huesos, ahora mujer de su hermano, pero tenian un color dorado y alas de ave, y tenian un aspecto amigable.

La observo de reojo, se dio cuenta que era humana pero no una humana cualquiera, aquella mujer emitia un poder que igualaba el de él y no pudo mas que sentir en cierto modo …respeto.

La mujer se detuvo ante el arbol ignorandolo por completo, se acerco a la neña que queria atrapar a una hermosa mariposa color azul rey con las orillas negras. El imponente youkai coloco su unico brazo en Tokilli, dispuesto atacar. Pero aquella mujer se arrodillo a lado de la niña hasta quedar a su altura y extendio un brazo dejando ver unicamente una de sus blancas manos, la mano voló en direccion a la mujer posandose en su mano, la niña la miro fascinada.

- Coloca tu mano- le dijo la mujer, la niña lo hizo y la mariposa volo en direccion a la mujer posandose en su mano, la niña sonrio abriertamente- ahora dejala ir pues es mas hermosa estando libre que en cautiverio- le dijo

- Ya puedes irte. Dijo dulcemente la niña, y la mariposa volo hasta perderse entre aquella exuberante naturaleza- Es increíble señorita

- ¿ Como te llamas pequeña?

- Rin, ese es mi nombre- dijo sonriente, pero se paralizo al sentir que una serpiente la rodeo.

- No te preocupes no te hara nada- dijo la mujer tranquilizandola, la niña le creyo y comenzo a jugar con las serpientes, quienes gozaban de la compañía de la niña.

- Su niña es encantadora. Dijo la mujer dirigiendo sus palabras al curioso youkai.

- ¿Quien eres?- le pregunto friamente, ella esbozo una sonrisa llena de melancolia.

- Aun sigo buscando esa respuesta, cuando lo sepa se lo dire- dijo ella

- Insolente humana, mi amo te ha hecho una pregunta y tu – comenzo a decir al demonio verde pero no pudo terminar la frase pues ella hablo.

- Y yo le he respondido- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en las raices de aquel arbol- Pero si gusta puedo decirle como me llamo… mi nombre es Azumi ¿ cuales son sus nombres?

- Yo me llamo Jaken soy un fiel sirviente del señor Sesshomaru - dijo orgulloso el pequeño demonio.

- Señorita Azumi…¿ Hacia donde se dirige?- pregunto Rin mientras la abrazaba con mucha confianza. La mujer la miro un instante antes de responder

- Adonde me lleve el destino – dijo ella con cierto pesar y melancolia, que no paso desapercivido para los presentes.

La melancolia de sus palabras hizo que Sesshomaru se acordara de una humana que habia fallecido tiempo atrás, no eran iguales pero la melancolia en aquellas palabras era la misma.

" _Mientras él sea feliz yo tambien lo sere"_

- Kagome…creo que ese era su nombre… la felicidad de Inuyasha le costo la vida- penso Sesshomaru con rudeza, no era que hubiera amado aquella humana pero un mes antes de su muerte él habia encontrado en su compañía un gran gozo y la habia apreciado. Si ella no hubiera muerto seguramente él se habria enamorado de ella.

Recordo la ultima conversación que habian tenido.

**Flash Back **

Kagome se encontraba en aquel claro mirando la luna llena con gran tristeza, Inuyasha se habia vuelto a ir con Kikyo y eso la hacia sentir una inmensa tristeza. Un ogro habia estado observandola desde un tiempo atrás asegurandose de que estuviera sola.

Al no sentir ninguna prescencia con ella, corrio con intencion de matarla, la ataco de frente. El ogro queria ver el miedo de aquella humana, el terror en aquellos ojos marrones, pero ella solo sonrio al verlo llegar.

Lo ultimo que sintio el ogro fue que era cortado en pedazos.

- Pense… que estabas sola- gruño la cabeza del ogro.

- Ella nunca esta sola- respondio un frio youkai, fue lo ultimo que escucho aquel demonio antes de morir.

- Gracias… Sesshomaru- dijo la pelinegra- Siempre terminas protegiendome… ¿por que lo haces?

- Por que… si te matan con quien platicare- dijo Sesshomaru mirandola – A demas… prometi que te protegeria.

Kagome sonrio, la compañía y conversacines con Sesshomaru siempre eran interesantes. A él siempre le contaba todo, lo que sentia, lo que pensaba y lo que anhelaba. Hacia un mes que se veian en la noches para platicar, siempre desde el dia que Rin habia enfermado de gravedad y el la habia buscado desesperado, aquel dia Kagome se fue con el, Inuyasha no estaba.

Desde entonces Kagome siempre se internaba en el bosque en las noches, o a cualquier hora, ya no llevaba su arco y flechas, pues sabia que nunca estaba sola, él siempre la vigilaba y la cuidaba.

- No podras… protegerme por siempre Sesshomaru. Dijo ella con tristeza- voy a morir pronto- dijo ella mirando a la luna con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios

Sesshomaru sintio un gran pesar en el corazon, no queria que ella muriera, seria muy doloroso para él si ella lo dejase… después de todo se habia acostumbrado a ella y la apreciaba, aun cuando lo retaba, se peleaban, o compartian algo, ella siempre sonreia al final, le alegraba las noche y habia aprendido mucho de ella.

- Adios … Sesshomaru- dijo ella se puso de pie y le sonrio. Sesshomaru abrio los ojos mientras la miraba alejarse, ella nunca se despedia. Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar en sentido contrario al de ella, con su corazon triste. Pero logro escuchar un susurro de ella.

- Me gustaria verlo sonreir… aunque sea una vez- Sesshomaru volteo instantáneamente, mientras ella se alejaba hacia su campamento. Le cumpliria su deseo al dia siguiente.

**Fin del Flash Back **

- Pero ella murio justo al dia siguiente- Penso Sesshomaru, vio a la mujer levantarse y despedirse con la mano

- Nos veremos pronto…Sesshomaru…

- Hasta entonces… Azumi- penso Sesshomaru, se sentia extraño al verla partir, desde hacia dos años sentia lo mismo cada vez que Rin le decia lo mismo, tenia aquel sentimiento de vacio que habia dejado aquella admirable mujer, una mujer con demasiada bondad y fuerza de voluntad… Kagome

_**lamento no haber seguido con los**__** demas fics tenganme paciencia la inspiracion se me ha ido por el momento pero yo se que regresara... no me manten juro que los continuare**_


	2. 2 El la tumba 1 parte

**Capitulo 2.- En la Tumba**

**Primera Parte**

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse dando señales claras de tormenta, los aldeanos de diferentes aldeas cercanas algún río comenzaban a guardar sus pertenencias y desalojar sus hogares para subir a zonas altas donde el cause del río no los alcanzara durante la tormenta.

Cerca de lo alto de una montaña donde un río desembocaba en forma de cascada había una aldea que se encontraba ya tomando precauciones necesarias para aquel acontecimiento. Mientras sus habitantes se movían de un lado a otro, una extraña figura con capa negra cruzaba silenciosamente aquella aldea.

Sus pasos eran ligeros y graciosos, Kagome miraba la aldea y sus habitantes sin que ellos se percataran de ello, las serpientes sagradas permanecían invisibles en aquellos momentos, sin embargo la gente no paraba de murmurar, quien era aquel extranjero.

El más anciano de aquella singular aldea se le acerco al extranjero.

- Disculpe señor, pero quien es usted y que desea- Kagome parpadeo asombrada (recuerden que nadie puede ver sus ojos)

- ¿Señor?- dijo ella con cierta risa contenida- No, anciano, soy una mujer, mi nombre es Azumi y solo voy de paso.

- Lo siento señorita Azumi, pero su capa impide ver su identidad- dijo el sonriendo- Disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿Hacia donde se dirige?

- A todas partes y a ningún lugar anciano, todo depende de lo que el viento decida- dijo ella.

El anciano la miro un instante, aquella mujer le recordaba a un personaje de un cuento que su tatarabuelo había heredado de generación en generación, el tono de voz de aquella mujer no era frío, ni cruel, pero carecía de emoción alguna. La vio alejarse con dirección a la gran montaña, un joven se le acerco al anciano.

- Padre ¿Quien era?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- Azumi era su nombre, quien es y que hace aquí es algo que solo el creador sabe, hijo, pero me recuerda, al joven de la historia de mi tatarabuelo.- el joven río ante esto ultimo

- Vamos padre no creerá que realmente existen ese tipo de personas cierto, es imposible que alguien resucite y venga con una nueva identidad a salvar el mundo- dijo el joven entre carcajadas mientras se alejaba

- Los Fénix, ese era el nombre que se les daba aquellos seres- pensó el anciano- Suerte… Azumi.

*********

Bajo un árbol frondoso un grupo de cinco personas permanecían descansando e aquel largo camino, aun les faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino. El grupo era formado por una sacerdotisa, una exterminadora, un monje pervertido, un kisune, y un hanyou.

La sacerdotisa se puso de pie y se alejo del grupo internándose en aquel inmenso bosque.

Kikyo deambulo por el bosque con la mirada pegada al suelo, camino y camino hasta que ya no pudo más y dejo que su mundo se derrumbara.

Lagrimas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos mientras caía en el suelo, se abrazaba a si misma y se acurrucaba entre las raíces de un árbol. Ahí entre las penumbras lloraba amargamente la miko de hielo, la sacerdotisa echa de barro y huesos, ella lloraba como nunca se lo había permitido, lloraba por una persona que odio, que lastimo, lloraba por la ultima persona por la que se hubiera imaginado llorar algún día.

Lloraba, por su reencarnación, su rival, su amiga y su salvadora, Kagome. Ella había dado su vida por la suya, por ella quien ya estaba muerta.

"Si él te pierde sufrirá mucho, y yo solo quiero verlo feliz", había dicho ella antes de su muerte, antes de lanzarla hacia una roca cercana cuando la rama se rompía y ella caía en aquel río, el cual gracias a la tormenta su corrientes estaba terrible.

-¡No, no me quiero acordar!-grito Kikyo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, pero era imposible, la cara sonriente de Kagome mientras caía... ¿Por que? ¿Kagome, por que?

Mientras ella lloraba una presencia fuerte se acercaba a ella, Kikyo al sentirla se puso de pie con el arco en alto, pero cuando lo hizo aquella persona ya estaba a dos metros de ella. Se sintió inmensamente pequeña al tener esa figura de tal imponente poder, no pudo moverse cuando se acerco y le limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

- No deberías llorar, sacerdotisa Kikyo, la sacerdotisa de hielo, eso rompería la falsa imagen que has creado- dijo aquella mujer, Kikyo se estremeció al oír la voz de aquella mujer, era carente de emoción.- Además si es por algún ser querido no creo que le gustaría verte así por su culpa, cuando nos llega la hora nos llega, no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediar eso

La mujer se alejo de así y la miko solo pudo mirar el revuelo de su capa, ¿Quien era ella? ¿Que buscaba? Muchas preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Kikyo, pero aun así sonrió, aquella mujer era sabia, y muy certera, Kagome estaría triste de verlos a todos así, incluyéndola a ella.

*********

En el cielo las nubes comenzaban a tornarse grises y la luz del sol se iba opacando poco a poco, en la base de la montaña cerca de la grieta donde debajo de ella corría un río de corriente terrible y asesina, estaba una tumba, con un nombre escrito… Kagome.

En aquella montaña no había flor que creciera pero, alrededor de aquella tumba muchas flores se hacían presentes. Una elegante figura blanca se hizo presente en un instante, la visitaba todo los días y todos los días se sentaba a lado de aquella tumba y hablaba.

Era una rutina para aquella persona, sus ojos ambarinos mostraban nostalgia al ver y hablar frente aquella tumba, pero aquel día era diferente, él llevaba un ramo de flores de luna que estaban cerradas.

- Kagome, hoy se cumplen dos años desde tu muerte… te he traído tus flores favoritas- sonrió- recuerdo aquella noche era luna llena y tu… tu te había caído en un río por torpe y tuviste que ponerte tu ropa de sacerdotisa… aquella que tanto detestabas… aquella noche…

**Flash Back**

Una joven miko refunfuñaba mientras se ponía su atuendo correspondiente, estaba anocheciendo y ella se había caído por accidente en un río y había mojado su uniforme. En cuanto se cambio una figura blanca apareció detrás de ella

- No deberías quejarte… si no fueras tan torpe no tendrías que haberte puesto ese traje que detestas tanto- le dijo una voz fría que la azabache conocía muy bien

- Sesshomaru… cállate, sabes muy bien que no me gusta este traje…-dijo con melancolía Kagome mirándolo con ojos que imploran

- Kagome… eres tu la que te comparas…

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes muy baja autoestima… y te subestimas mucho…

- ¡Como puedes decir eso!- grito ella dolida

- Si te amaras y respetaras a ti misma no sentirías que cada vez que te pones ese traje las personas te van a comparar con ella, y si no te subestimaras hace mucho rato tu abrías superado los poderes de tu antigua encarnación- dijo el con dureza

Kagome lo miro con dolor, pero sabia que lo que aquel youkai le decía era cierto, el jamás le mentía ni le tenia lastima, siempre le decía las cosas por dolorosas que fueran. Ella se alejo de el y se acerco al río y se arrodillo mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro mientras miraba su reflejo en el río.

Sesshomaru se acerco a ella pero mantuvo una distancia prudente de 2 metros, mientras escuchaba su llanto y miraba la luna, fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que decírselo aunque ella ya lo supiera.

- No importa la ropa, el peinado inclusive si usaras un nombre falso… Kagome es Kagome, sin importar nada mas –dijo el mientras las flores de la luna se abrían mostrando una belleza inigualable

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras no solo había parado de llorar sino que se había puesto de pie y lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura mientras murmuraba una y otra vez.

- Gracias… Sesshomaru.- dijo ella y lo miro, y miro las flores- estas flores son mis favoritas, es una lastima que solo duren de noche.- Kagome sonrió y le planto un beso en la mejilla a Sesshomaru, este se quedo de piedra con un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras Kagome se alejaba corriendo y riendo a carcajadas de el.

Sesshomaru se toco la mejilla y sonrió había sido un toque calido, le gustaba oírla reír.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Estas flores abrirán en la noche Kagome… vengare tu muerte Naraku pagara caro todo e Inuyasha con el- dijo Sesshomaru, mientras daba la media vuelta y desaparecía.

Kagome sonrió a la lejanía al ver desaparecer a Sesshomaru de su tumba, se acerco a su propia tumba y miro atentamente las montañas, mientras sus serpientes bailaban alrededor de ella.

- Gracias Sesshomaru… tu no has cambiado mucho-pensó dulcemente Kagome, quien diría que ella Kagome estaba viva –Naraku… me divertiré mucho contigo. Kikyo… no estas triste, las cosas tenían que ser así - pensó Kagome había pocos minutos la había visto.

Kagome aun conservaba sus sentimientos, pero había aprendido a contenerlos.

_Si alguien conoce tus sentimientos, debilidades y fortalezas es fácil hacerte daño_

Kagome comenzó a sentir la presencia de sus antiguos compañeros acercarse así que desvaneció su presencia y se oculto en la ramas de un árbol, estaba apunto de presenciar algo muy interesante.

Inuyasha y sus amigos se detuvieron ante la tumba y comenzaron hablarle, pero un pequeño Kisune era el único que no articulaba palabra, desde que ella había muerto aquel pequeño zorro había perdido la voz.

- Miren esas son flores de la luna- dijo Sango

-Son muy raras, quien abra dejado esas flores, en la tumba de la señorita Kagome- pregunto Miroku, todos se miraron y en sus caras se reflejaba cierto desconcierto, pero antes de que pudieran seguir indagando en aquel misterio, una detestable presencia se hizo presente.

- ¡Naraku!- dijeron a unísono todos, se colocaron en posición de ataque. El mencionado hizo su aparición ante sus enemigos, sonrió de manera puramente cruel.

- Hola Inuyasha, ¿viniste a implorarle perdón a Kagome? Acaso tu conciencia no te deja dormir, después de todo ella murió por tu culpa y la de tu sacerdotisa.- dijo Naraku con veneno en cada palabra

-¡Maldito!- dijeron todo enfureciéndose.

- Tranquilos, no se me alboroten tan pronto, les he traído un pequeño regalo que quizás los anime este día…- todos lo miraron con miedo y sorpresa, fuese lo que fuese seguro el "regalito" de Naraku traería muchos problemas.

En aquel momento el cielo se oscureció completamente, y el viento comenzó azotar los árboles y la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente.

- Kagome por que no saludas a tus amigos- dijo Naraku, una figura con un uniforme verde salio detrás de la espalda de Naraku, todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, su antigua compañera estaba viva y estaba frente a ellos.

- K… Kagome- lograron articular los presentes, los ojos de Kagome los miraron y parecieron muertos, no había rastro de vida en ellos – Imposible

- ¡Maldito Naraku que le hiciste a Kagome!- rugió furioso Inuyasha, al ver a Kagome en ese estado.

- Lo mismo que a tu querida Kikyo… la reviví, ella ahora esta a mi servicio- respondió con gran maldad en la voz- Kagome por que no les das un saludo cordial a tus compañeros.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el grupo de amigos sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo. Kagome tomo un arco y flecha, se coloco en posición de ataque y disparo, la flecha que normalmente era de color rosa, ahora estaba rodeada de un color negro.

- Una flecha maldita…- susurro Kikyo, y coloco un campo de fuerza, pero este se rompió al recibir el impacto de aquella flecha, dejándola débil

-¡Kikyo! – grito Inuyasha pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire acababa de recibir un golpe en el estomago, cuando miro hacia abajo, vio a Kagome que ocultaba su rostro tras el flequillo- K…Kagome- logro decir antes de recibir una fuerte patada propinada por su amiga que lo mando a volar, Sango y Miroku intentaron detenerla, pero ambos salieron despedidos por los cielos.

Mientras Inuyasha y sus amigos eran atacados por aquella sacerdotisa sin luz en su mirada, su querida amiga Kagome, ella los atacaba por órdenes de Naraku.

Aquel individuo miraba entretenido la pelea, mientras sus enemigos solo se dedicaban a esquivar los golpes, pues no querían dañar el cuerpo falso de su amiga.

- Jajaja, pobre Inuyasha, tu amiga será tu perdición- pensó Naraku, gozando del dolor que generaba- Kagome deja de jugar aniquílalos a todos- le ordeno.

Inuyasha y sus amigos intentaban hablarle para que ella reaccionara, pero en sus intentos Kagome los golpeaba.

Kikyo observaba el cuerpo de Kagome, algo andaba mal, era posible que ella fuera controlada ya que Naraku tenia casi la perla completa, pero los ataques de ella no eran de ella, mientras meditaba esto fue brutalmente atacada por su reencarnación, Kikyo la miro aterrada, mientras su ella le colocaba peligrosamente sus mano derecha en el estomago con una esfera de energía maligna, Kikyo vio por un segundo los ojos de aquella sacerdotisa y vio en ellos la mirada y los ojos rojos de Naraku.

- Ella no es Kagome- pensó demasiado tarde mientras recibía el impacto y salía volando, para caer inconsciente en los brazos de alguien inesperado.


	3. En la tumba 2 parte

**Hola a todos una enorme disculpa, estuve en el hospital una larga temporada y luego en rehabilitacion, mis mayores disculpas, escribi mi historia en hojas pero estoy pasandola a la compu, les ruego que no me maten jejeje**

**prometo escribir cada tres dias, un capitulo jejeje **

**por su comprension gracias**

**Capitulo 3.- En la tumba**

**Segunda parte**

Ante la mirada atónita de todos el hermano mayor de Inuyasha sostenía entre sus brazos a la sacerdotisa que estaba inconsciente, Sesshomaru la coloco en el suelo sin mirarla, manteniendo sus orbes dorados en el maldito de Naraku, quien sonreía de la manera más repugnante que había visto.

- Maldito Naraku... tenias que atacar hoy, justamente hoy, en el aniversario de la muerte de Kagome, en su tumba…- en eso estaba pensando el gran Sesshomaru, cuando vio a Kagome ahí, a las órdenes de Naraku, y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo por instante- y… ¡ te atreves a usar su imagen!- grito dentro de su mente.

Y aun así ante la mirada de todos Sesshomaru estaba más frio que un hielo como siempre.

-Bienvenido señor Sesshomaru, le gusta mi nueva adquisición- dijo Naraku señalando a Kagome, quien miro al youkai con una sonrisa.

- Muy interesante Naraku- al decir esto corrió hacia Kagome rasgo su uniforme por la parte de la espalda y la tomo del suelo alzándola.

- Sesshomaru no la lastimes ella es…- había empezado a decir Inuyasha pero fue interrumpido por su hermano

- Dime Naraku, cual es la verdadera forma de tu nueva extensión tengo curiosidad- dijo fríamente mientras lanzaba aquel cuerpo y lo hacía estrellarse contra las rocas.

- Sesshomaru pero que estás diciendo, ella es...- imploro Inuyasha

- Ella no es la sacerdotisa que murió hace dos años Inuyasha, no me digas que fuiste tan tonto como para no darte cuenta que ella es solo una extensión de Naraku.- respondió Sesshomaru con altanería en la voz.

- Muy astuto señor Sesshomaru, le presento a Ceres, mi nueva extensión, es una lástima que ella será quien cavara la tumba de todos, Ceres ya sabes que hacer.

Ante sus ojos Ceres aun con la forma de Kagome se transformó, su cabello se volvió mas largo y de color azul rey, sus ojos eran amarillos, su vestimenta era un kimono de color ámbar y carmín.

Ella puso sus manos juntas y las movió rápidamente creando así un conjuro, aparecieron grandes astillas de hielo y se dirigieron hacia sus enemigos a gran velocidad, todos intentaron esquivarlos, pero solo Inuyasha y Sesshomaru lo consiguieron los demás, fueron gravemente heridos, a excepción de shippo y kirara quienes se encontraban alejados del lugar.

Shippo miraba la escena desde el lomo de Kirara, quien intentaba protegerlo de todos los ataques. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha intentaban acercarse a Ceres, pero era demasiado rápida y sus ataques eran mortíferos, al cabo de un rato ambos estaban cansados y heridos, aunque claro uno lo demostraba más que otro. Naraku se reía sin parar provocando la ira de ambos.

- Jamás podrán destruirla, su poder reside de la existencia de la perla de shikon, mientras su poder este en apogeo, también lo estará el de Ceres.- dijo Naraku como explicación.

- Maldita sea- pensaron ambos hermanos- Si… ella estuviera aquí, quizás abría alguna forma de ganar.

Los pensamientos de ambos se conectaron creando uno solo, necesitaban a Kagome, el pequeño zorro que observaba la batalla, también pensó lo mismo, pero él hizo algo diferente.

- Kagome… ayúdanos, por favor- dijo en voz alta, implorando al cielo, como si esperara que Kagome bajara de este a su lado y purificara la perla, era la primera vez que hablaba desde la muerte de Kagome, pero solo Kirara lo había escuchado.

Naraku aprovechando que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban ocupados con su nueva creación, hizo salir unos enormes tentáculos, los cuales tomaron prisioneros a todo el grupo de Inuyasha, los tentáculos estaban tratando de estrangularlos, solo se podían escuchar quejidos.

- Naraku…¡Cobarde!¡Déjalos en paz! – grito Inuyasha, mientras miraba el cuerpo de Kikyo y Shippo, ella se rompería en pedazos y el pequeñín no gritaba de dolor, ni gemía, no, shippo solo permanecía en silencio mientras era estrangulado.

A lo lejos tras un árbol una figura encapuchada observaba la escena en la tormenta sin inmutarse, una de sus serpientes canto, y ella solo asistió.

- Si lo sé, ya es hora- bajo lentamente la mirada- esta piedra servirá- dijo ella tomando la piedra mientras le impregnaba una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, la piedra fue poco a poco tomando la forma de un pequeño cuchillo afilado plateado- Veamos que tan buena puntería tengo- con una rapidez inhumana lanzo aquel cuchillo, mientras que con la mirada dirigía aquella arma, la cual paso inadvertida entre los tentáculos, solo Sesshomaru sintió aquella presencia del arma.

El cuchillo se dirigió hacia la perla, atravesó el campo y delante de los ojos atónitos de Naraku partió la perla a la mitad, una de ellas se purifico y se rompió en fragmentos que se distribuyeron, mientras los tentáculos se hicieron cenizas a causa de la energía espiritual, Sesshomaru aprovecho aquel momento y partió a Ceres a la mitad.

Naraku se retorció de dolor y se esfumo, aun sin creer lo que había pasado, aunque claro no era el único todos los ahí presentes se preguntaban lo mismo "¿Qué había pasado?".

Azumi se dio la vuelta y se alejo de aquel lugar sin ser notada, su trabajo ahí se había terminado, ahora buscaría cada unos de los fragmentos mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba para su misión. Pero en aquellos momentos le apetecía encontrar un lugar para descansar un rato.

Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil buscando con la mirada aquella presencia que había percibido antes que la perla se partiera, la encontró estaba en una roca que había estado justo detrás de Naraku, se llevo una sorpresa, era un pequeño cuchillo al tocarlo sintió en él una energía espiritual muy conocida o quizás solamente se parecida. Fuera como fue eso era un misterio que él pensaba resolver, aunque algo le decía que Kagome tenía que ver con todo aquello aun sabiendo que esto era imposible su instinto le decía que las cosas así eran. Aquel imponente youkai se alejo del lugar, llevándose el arma, tenía que ir a visitar al árbol sabio, tenía algunas preguntas para él y no tenían que ver con lo que acaba de pasar, sino con una persona que había conocido casi al medio día, la cual le parecía muy sospechosa, y al mismo tiempo un fascinante misterio.

Azumi camino lentamente, mientras la tormenta comenzaba a dar muestras de su enojo y las primeras gotas caían mojando el suelo, y su vestimenta hasta que las gotas parecían ser granito en lugar de agua, Azumi siguió caminando hasta internarse en el bosque, cerro sus ojos y escucho el murmullo de la lluvia mientras sus serpientes comenzaron a cantar, camino unos min mas, y se sentó en las raíces de una árbol sobre la yerba mojada.

- Azumi…- murmuro ella- me he convertido en Azumi…me he convertido en alguien diferentes..- mientras murmuraba para sí misma las palabras de Sesshomaru resonaron en su cabeza

_No importa la ropa, el peinado inclusive si usaras un nombre falso… Kagome es Kagome, sin importar nada mas_

_- _Sesshomaru... gracias… por todo- susurro mientras recordaba las orbes doradas de Sesshomaru mirándola con aquella mirada enigmática y misteriosa- Te extrañe … te extrañe Sesshomaru.

Tras decir esto, se quedo dormida.


	4. Dos contra una

**Hola de nuevo se que el cap esta corto jejejeje intente hacerlo mas largo pero creo que no funciono... se aceptan sugerencias, con respecto a mis otros fics pues... jejejejeje de momento estan suspendidos jejejejeje falta de inspitacion -_-' bueno ojala y les guste el cap kanna pronto volvere a publicar el de Hechiceras jejeje es un regalo especialmente para ti **

**Capitulo 4.- Dos contra una**

El sol se asomaba en las montañas anunciando un nuevo dia, en las plantas había pequeñas gotas de lluvia de la noche anterior, y ahí entre las raíces de un árbol abrió los ojos una figura encapuchada mientras las serpientes doradas comenzaban a moverse inquietas.

Miro atenta el bosque, observando cada centímetro y murmullo que el viento emitía entre cada árbol. Cerro por un momento los ojos cuando sintió una presencia que había olvidado.

- Un fragmento de la perla… bueno vamos, tenemos que recolectarlos… además parece que tendré una interesante batalla el día de hoy- dijo esto, mientras se paraba y estiraba su cuerpo.

* * *

Una figura blanca caminaba elegantemente entre los árboles, su rostro hermoso e impasible miraba el cielo recordando, aquel momento en el que sintió aquella presencia que les salvo la vida, miro el pequeño cuchillo.

- Árbol sabio- pronunció el imponente youkai con su gélida voz mientras un árbol aparentemente corriente se transformaba, saliendo una cara del tronco de dicho árbol.

- Dime Sesshomaru que es lo que te trae por aquí- pregunto el árbol, en los siguientes minutos Sesshomaru le habla o de la mujer que llevaba las serpientes doradas, de los extraños sucesos en la montaña.

- Ya veo, aquella mujer es parte de los Fénix

-¿Fénix?

- Los fénix, son personas que ya murieron y que son elegidos para regresar nuevamente a la vida, estos son elegidos para evitar catástrofes. En el mundo hay tanto bien como mal, y ambos están en equilibrio, cuando una de las fuerzas aumenta se crea el caos, los fénix vienen para evitar este caos, son entrenados y se las un nombre diferente al que poseyeron en su vida pasada, cubren su persona con una capa y capucha ó con una máscara. Cuando la misión termina se les permite permanecer en este mundo con su verdadero nombre.

- Cuantos años de muerta debe tener esa persona para ser elegida.- Pregunto Sesshomaru, con la vaga esperanza que Kagome pudiera ser aquella mujer.

- No hay un tiempo para ser elegido, la persona elegida puede haber fallecido una hora atrás y aparecer nuevamente en este mundo, aunque por lo regular llevan un entrenamiento especial

- Un entrenamiento especial…-susurro Sesshomaru

- Así es, dependiendo de la misión que tendrán que llevar a cabo es el entrenamiento que se les da.

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente dejando al árbol sabio y al bosque atrás, mientras caminaba iba reflexionando por aquellas palabras, si era cierto lo que su intuición le decía esa mujer llamada Azumi podría ser en realidad Kagome, bueno al menos eso esperaba

-Bueno solo tengo que ir y averiguarlo, veamos Azumi donde estarás- se pregunto Sesshomaru mientras comenzaba a elevarse por el cielo.

* * *

El grupo de Inuyasha corrió rápidamente a través del bosque, hacia poco tiempo que Kikyo había sentido la presencia de un fragmento de la perla en aquella dirección, tenían que recolectar todos los fragmentos para así derrotar a Naraku, aunque aún seguían sin explicarse cómo o quien había partido la perla nuevamente a la mitad.

-Estamos cerca, puedo olerlo… qué demonios-dijo el hanyou mientras volvía a olfatear el aire.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- pregunto el monje que iba mondado detrás de Sango y llevaba en el hombro al pequeño zorro.

- Hay otro ser ahí, pero no puedo identificar si es humano o que es- respondió Inuyasha mientras fruncía el ceño.

Al llegar todos abrieron los ojos con asombro, una figura encapuchada estaba delante de un enorme ogro, que yacía cortado en trocitos, lentamente esta figura tomo el fragmento que se encontraba en la cabeza y lo retiro.

Azumi giro lentamente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su antiguo grupo, los ojos de Kikyo la miraron y la identificaron.

-Ella es… la mujer con la que me encontré aquel día- pensó Kikyo pero antes que pudiera decir algo el impaciente hanyou comenzó a gritar.

-¡Oye tu! ¡ No sé quién eres pero si no quieres morir será mejor que nos entregues ese fragmento de la perla por las buenas!- con las últimas palabras desenfundo su espada.

Azumi lo miro y esbozo una fría sonrisa al verlo actuar como siempre lo hacía, escucho a sus serpientes dorada acercarse, pero con una pensamiento las mantuvo lejos de ahí.

-Pues lo mismo te digo, si no quieres morir enfunda tu espada, no sabes que es de mala educación amenazar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces- la voz gélida carente de ningún sentimiento hizo que a todos se les erizara la piel- Buenos días sacerdotisa Kikyo se encuentra mejor- pregunto dirigiendo su rostro hacia la miko, pero antes que ella pudiera responder fue interrumpida

- ¡Eres una altanera, quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera, acaso crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme! ¡ por qué no vienes y lo intentas!

- Oye no estoy hablando contigo y no tengo interés en perder mi tiempo con un mitad hombre inmaduro e insolente- respondió Azumi, dejando a Inuyasha estupefacto y haciendo que todos excepto Kikyo se taparan la boca para no reírse.

- Si gracias me encuentro mejor, pero temo que no nos presentamos como es debido la ultima vez- dijo Kikyo, al escuchar sus palabras todos miraron atentamente a la mujer encapuchada.

- Mi nombre es Azumi, es un gusto conocerlos- respondió ella haciendo una reverencia.

- Azumi, dime para que quieres los fragmentos de la perla

- Sin afán de ofenderla sacerdotisa Kikyo pero, eso es algo que no le concierne- al decir esto salto rápidamente hacia atrás aterrizando en una roca y miro a Inuyasha quien tenía la espada donde antes había tenido el cuello Azumi.

- Oye tu sabias que es de mala educación interrumpir, pero bueno veo que tienes ganar de pelear.

-Maldita de hare pedazos ¡Viento cortante!- grito agitando la espada mientras el ataque se dirigía hacia Azumi quien no se movió, cuando el viento cortante estuvo a punto de tocarla este fue anulado por el campo de fuerza que la rodeaba- Ah, con que tienes un campo de fuerza pues eso no te servirá contra mi- alardeo el hanyou mientras colmillo de acero de volvía rojo y volvió a lanzar el viento cortante, pero el resultado fue el mismo- como es posible – dijo anonadado

Azumi solo de ladeo su cabeza'- Sigo esperando a que me hagas pedazos- Inuyasha enseño los dientes y ataco directamente. Ella solamente esquivaba los golpe de Inuyasha con suma facilidad.

- Pero qué demonios es esta mujer- pensó Inuyasha mientras seguían intentando golpearla sin éxito. Fue entonces cuando llego ese aroma que detestaba, y un remolino de viento se acerco rápidamente.

Azumi miro salir de aquel remolino de aire a un hombre lobo con dos fragmentos de la perla en sus piernas.

- Koga que estás haciendo aquí- pregunto Sango pero este no le respondió solo se dirigió hacia Inuyasha sumamente enojado.

- Maldito perro sarnoso, como permitiste que Naraku hiciera eso en el día de la muerte de Kagome, aun mas como te atreviste a permitir que ese bastardo usara su cuerpo.- le grito furiosamente mientras Inuyasha lo miraba con odio

- Y como querías que yo supiera que eso estaba planeando.- le grito a su vez Inuyasha, ambos se pusieron a discutir olvidándose de Azumi, quien suspiro aburrida y cansada.

-Estos dos no cambiaran nunca- pensó mientras se guardaba el fragmento de la perla y comenzó alejarse, pero apenas llevaba treinta metros cuando un nuevo ataque de las lanzas ( cuando Inuyasha lanza como cristal con su espada) la forzó a hacer una voltereta para esquivar los cristales.

- A donde crees que vas con ese fragmento- le escupió Inuyasha quien estaba delante de Koga quien también parecía mirarla con desconfianza

- Pues me voy, ya que tu ya encontraste a alguien a quien quitarle los fragmentos, ya que ese hombre lobo llamado Koga tiene dos , uno en cada pierna.

- Oye tu quien eres y como sabes mi nombre y de los fragmentos que poseo

' Mi nombre es Azumi, se tu nombre ya que la mujer con el enorme boomerang lo dijo cuando llegaste y en cuanto a tus fragmentos bueno pues los más obvio es que puedo verlos.- dijo tranquilamente

- Terminemos con esto Azumi, esta vez peleare en serio- dijo Inuyasha mientras la volvía a atacar, repitiéndose lo mismo que había sucedido anteriormente.

- Oye idiota que está haciendo, apártate yo me encargo de ella- grito Koga dirigiéndose hacia Azumi con su enorme velocidad, sin embargo en el momento en que su pierna derecha intentó golpearla, Azumi rápidamente le quito el fragmento y en el mismo movimiento le quito el otro.

Todos miraron con asombro aquella mujer, que sostenía los fragmentos de Koga con la mano izquierda. Koga la miro con rabia, asombro, y se sintió indefenso sin aquellos fragmentos. Inuyasha la ataco por detrás pero Azumi solo todo la espada con su dedo índice derecho y anulo la transformación de la espada.

- Ni lo intenten Kikyo y tu exterminadora, sus ataques serán desviados. Monje no intentes absorberme con ese agujero de tu mano, no querrás que los fragmentos se pierdan o si- todos la miraban con confusión, quien era ella, que tan poderosa era.

Azumi dio la media vuelta y comenzó alejarse de ellos en un paso silencioso.

- Oye Koga toma-dijo Azumi lanzándole los fragmentos- Úsalos bien, nos veremos después chicos que tengan suerte- dijo antes que las serpientes doradas la rodearan y desapareciera.

- ¿Quien es esa mujer?- pregunto Koga mientras se colocaba los fragmentos nuevamente

- No lo sé exactamente pero…- comenzó a decir Miroku

'- Pero que su excelencia – pregunto Sango

- Es posible que esa mujer llamada Azumi sea un Fénix- termino decir, todos los miraron sin comprender, así que se sentaron y Miroku les explico lo mismo que el árbol sabio le había explicado a Sesshomaru, al terminar la explicación todos permanecieron en silencio, aquel echo les daba mucho en que pensar.

* * *

- Hm y yo que pensaba que iba a ser más divertido- pensaba Azumi mientras caminaba lentamente hacia un lago en el centro de un bosque. Al llegar al lago se arrodillo y comenzó a beber agua, iba a levantarse cuando un látigo verde la ataco. No LE dio tiempo de esquivarlo así que lo atrapo con la mano izquierda y miro a su atacante.- Por que todos quieren atacarme el día de hoy- pensó malhumorada.

- Sesshomaru… que es lo que se le ofrece.- preguntó con su gélida voz

- Pelea conmigo, si yo gano responderás todas mis preguntas con la verdad- respondió Sesshomaru sin emoción alguna

- Esta bien, pero si usted pierde, hará todo lo que yo le pida- respondió Azumi, quien lo miro a través de su capa- Y pensar que yo iba a tener que pelear con Sesshomaru de esta manera- pensó mientras soltó el látigo verde y se colocaba en posición de pelea


	5. Duelo de titanes

**Hola ok ok no me maten lo siento es que... jejeje reescribi este capitulo de la pelea de Azumi y Sesshomaru muchas veces... jejejej espero que les agrade, si no me dicen y lo edi to jajajajajajaja...**

**bueno espero y lo disfruten... ah! y si alguien tiene una idea para el arma de Azumi osea Kagome, me dicen jejej**

**Capitulo 5.- Duelo de titanes**

Un viento fresco y tranquilo soplo en el bosque moviendo las vestimentas de ambos contrincantes, el demonio de cabellos plateados miraba a su ahora enemiga, mientras ella permanecía tranquila, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

_Nunca ataques primero, deja que sea tu contrincante quien ataque ._

Esas eran las palabras de su maestra, jamás atacar primero dejar que tu enemigo sea el primero en atacar, y observar. Sesshomaru fue el primero en atacar sacando nuevamente su látigo pero este, se topo con el campo de fuerza de Azumi, quien no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Un campo de fuerza… acaso tienes miedo, o será que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme directamente- dijo Sesshomaru con su voz fría y llena de arrogancia y burla, pero Azumi solo sonrió tranquilamente y respondió.

- No, no te tengo miedo, pero si no eres capaz de traspasar mi campo de fuerza estarás muy lejos de poder ganarme.- dijo con toda la tranquilidad mientras de ladeaba su cabeza. Sesshomaru entorno los ojos, mientras sacaba a Tokilli y atacaba directamente el campo de fuerza, el cual siguió sin ceder, Azumi esbozo una sonrisa con arrogancia, pero esta fue rápidamente congelada, colmillo sagrado había comenzado a palpitar, como consecuencia el campo de fuerza había empezado a ceder, tres segundos más y el campo cedió, haciendo que la mujer saltara a una distancia prudente.

- Colmillo sagrado… de verdad que a veces eres molesto- pensó Azumi, mientras miraba fijamente a Sesshomaru quien la miraba con arrogancia y burla- No puedo dejar que me gane- murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que el demonio la escuchara.

Sesshomaru nuevamente ataco dando golpes a lugares críticos, pero ella simplemente los esquivaba, no atacaba y eso era lo que más furioso ponía al youkai de ojos ambarinos,

_No importa que tu no ataques, observa cada golpe de tu contrincante, mide sus fuerzas, busca sus debilidades, cuando las encuentres, ataca no des un paso en falso, ni des ni un golpe de mas ni uno de menos_.

Observo cada golpe de Sesshomaru, con su mano derecha movía ágilmente a Tokilli hacia las zonas criticas, mientras que su brazo izquierdo… un momento ¿su brazo izquierdo?- ¿Cuando recupero Sesshomaru su brazo izquierdo?- se pregunto internamente distrayéndose por un instante, que le salió muy caro.

Estaban a 10 metros de distancia uno de otro, y una capa negra partida a la mitad entre ambos, Sesshomaru admiro por primera vez al personaje que se encontraba debajo de la capa negra, aquella mujer vestía extrañas ropas, llevaba un vestido negro que parecía haber sido pintado en la piel de aquella mujer, el vestido era largo, cuello alto con un escote en la espalda que terminaba justo en el nacimiento de las nalgas y con dos aberturas bastante pronunciadas casi al llegar a las caderas, unas botas largas hasta la rodilla con un tacón grueso de 5 cm , en la cadera un cinturón grueso dorado con extraños símbolos y un zafiro en el centro. Llevaba brazaletes gruesos iguales al cinturón en las muñecas , en el cuello ( como una gargantilla) y 10 cm arriba de los codos. Su cabello era negro azabache no pudo ver el largo del cabello ya que estaba recogido en un elegante y discreto peinado que dejaba sueltos dos mechones que caían a lado de cada oreja cubriéndolas, su rostro iba cubierto con una extraña mascara que, al igual que la capa, solo dejaba la boca al descubierto.

- Demonios, quien iba a pensar que llevaba una máscara debajo de esa capa- pensó Sesshomaru, la miro de arriba abajo, pudo ver atravez de ese vestuario, que aquella mujer tenia músculos fuertes y trabajados, era muy rápida para ser humana, pero aun no era lo suficientemente rápida para ser un youkai o hanyou.

Azumi miro su capa partida a la mitad y aunque mantuvo su mirada impasible, por dentro estaba maldiciendo su descuido, solo había tenido una milésima de segundo para esquivar el ataque que seguramente hubiera cortado su máscara dejando su identidad al descubierto.

- Estuvo cerca- pensó, y sonrió internamente ahora entendía por qué Sesshomaru era un youkai de cuidado, era veloz, mortífero y no era compasivo.- Parece ser que tendré que pelear y sin ventajas- no había podido encontrar el punto débil de su contrincante, y si seguía esquivando los ataques perdería más que una capa, concentro su energía espiritual, en el centro de su cuerpo, haciendo que esta parte brillara en un tono dorado, después esta energía bajo hasta solo cubrir ambas piernas.

Sesshomaru vio asombrado esta suceso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Azumi se había impulsado dirigiéndose a hacia donde estaba el , a una velocidad mayor a que había mostrado segundos antes, esquivo una patada que se dirigía hacia su costado derecho y asentó un golpe con Tokilli para partirla a la mitad, pero para asombro de Sesshomaru, Azumi levanto su brazo izquierdo para bloquear el ataque, pensó que le cortaría el brazo, pero no logro ni siquiera tocar la piel nívea de la joven, su brazo estaba cubierto por aquella luz que tenía en la piernas.

Se sintió confundido y observo con más atención cada movimiento de la chica, aquella luz le daba un poder tremendo pero solo en la zona que cubría, aquella mujer deslizaba esa energía hacia las partes de su cuerpo que iba a utilizar, servía como escudo o como arma. Era una contrincante admirable y no veía forma de cómo vencerla. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado con el campo de fuerza y desenfundo a colmillo sagrado.

Azumi al ver esa acción se paralizo, Sesshomaru era inteligente y colmillo sagrado muy inoportuno- Maldito colmillo Sagrado… algún día me las pagaras- pensó y sintió como colmillo sagrado palpito como respondiéndole. Sesshomaru la ataco, con ambas espadas, y gracias a colmillo sagrado su energía se debilitara, poco a poco. Azumi sintió que pronto le faltarían las fuerzas, así que concentro su energía en sus pies y corrió alejándose de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru la siguió con un poco de dificultades, ya que su presa era demasiado escurridiza, y cambiaba de dirección en solo una fracción de segundo, nuestro youkai favorito miraba atentamente a su enemiga, intentado encontrarle algún parecido con un animal salvaje, y mientras iba pensando que animal era el más acertado para ella esta desapareció.

- Demonios…- susurro quedándose estático, tanto la presencia como el aroma de aquella mujer habían desaparecido. Manteniendo su postura fría y arrogante el youkai de cabello platinado agudizo sus sentidos. De repente sintió un movimiento a su lado derecho, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evadir una potente patada en el estomago que lo mando doscientos metros atrás de su posición, tirando varios árboles.

Azumi lo miro erguirse y vio en esos ojos ambarinos furia, ella sabía que su orgullo había sido dañado, pero eso no importaba, después… le pediría disculpas, sonrió ante ese pensamientos, ¿ella… pedirle disculpas a Sesshomaru? Definitivamente esa idea le resulto demasiado cómica.

Lo observo de pies a cabeza, sabía que no podía seguir huyendo y que su energía espiritual seria anulada por colmillo sagrado, maldijo por dentro, habría querido guardar su arma hasta el último momento, pero no se podía jugar con el poderoso Lord del Oeste.

Azumi respiro profundo y aplaudió, al separar las manos una espada se hizo presente, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con asombro al ver tan bella espada, era grande solo un poco más pequeña que colmillo de acero, su empuñadura era de oro macizo con unos zafiros incrustados, la hoja de la espada parecía tener agua adentro, podía sentir el poder de aquella espada.

Azumi no espero mucho y ataco, lanzando su primer golpe a la cabeza de Sesshomaru, quien solo se defendió utilizando a Tokilli, para después lanzar un rápido ataque hacia el estomago de la mujer, que salto para evadir el ataque y giró en el aire propinándole una patada al youkai que fallo por poco, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes maestros con la espada, mientras Sesshomaru tuvo que aceptar que su contrincante era demasiado escurridiza y hábil. Al pasar varios minutos

Ambos se separaron un instante y se miraron mutuamente estaban hechos un desastre, tenían rasguños por doquier, y sus fuerzas estaban casi al límite, Azumi decidió que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, así que se lanzo hacia Sesshomaru a toda velocidad, decidida acabar con esa pelea de una buena vez, a medio camino vio a Sesshomaru también se había lanzado hacia ella.

Azumi mando su energía espiritual hacia su espada, mientras Sesshomaru hacia lo mismo con Tokilli, cuando sus espadas chocaron una gran onda de energía se expandió a un radio de 15 kilómetros, arrasando con medio bosque.

El grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba a la orilla de un rio comiendo unos pescados que kirara y shippo habían pescado cuando se la nada una enorme onda de energía devastadora interrumpió su comida.

Inuyasha tomo a Kikyo y salto alto para evitar que la onda los tocara, mientras Sango había montado a Kirara y Miroku había tomado a Shippo y saltado, transformándose este ultimo en un enorme globo rosa.

- Que… que… ¿Demonios fue eso?- pregunto Sango con la voz entre cortada

- Vayamos a Investigar- sugirió Inuyasha mientras aterrizaba y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, en dirección de donde la onda había salido, todos los demás lo seguían de cerca, Miroku se había montado en kirara y llevaba a shippo en los hombros.

Tardaron menos de diez min en llegar hacia el origen de aquella energía, y todos miraron sorprendidos la pelea que se estaban llevando a cabo en frente de ellos.

- Esa… esa es… ¿ Azumi?- pregunto Sango sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Sesshomaru y Azumi estaban teniendo una pelea a muerte, y cada vez que sus espadas chocaban, la energía que provocaba el choque los obligaba a retroceder, y recurrían a golpes y patadas, pero para Sango aquella pelea parecía un baile, un muy sensual y peligroso baile.

En último momento Azumi y Sesshomaru cargaron las espadas con sus energías y tacaron, el choque que se produjo fue más fuerte que los anteriores, si Miroku y Kikyo no hubieran puesto un campo de energía alrededor del grupo, seguramente habrían quedado muy mal heridos o muertos.

- Quien gano…- pregunto Kikyo, no podían ver nada solo polvo, cuando este poco a poco se iban disipando, divisaron a Sesshomaru en el suelo con Azumi encima de él en horcajadas con la espada en el cuello de Sesshomaru- ¿Gano… Azumi?

- No…- respondió Inuyasha y todos prestaron más atención, Sesshomaru tenía a Tokilli a un centímetro del estomago de Azumi- Fue un empate.

Ambos contrincantes se miraron furiosos, un empate… era inaceptable para ambos, pero antes que pudieran hacer nada, una gran explosión llamo la atención de todos. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de miedo, ahí se encontraba Rin, se quito de encima a la mujer y corrió en esa dirección, seguido de todo el grupo de Inuyasha y Azumi, quien iba a su costado izquierdo.

Azumi silbo, y todas las serpientes aparecieron y la rodearon.

- Busquen a Rin- ordeno y las serpiente desaparecieron. Cuando por fin llegaron solo encontraron a un Jaken muy mal herido.

- Señor Sesshomaru… se llevaron a Rin… ese Naraku … se llevo a Rin- dijo Jaken entre quejidos. Azumi se acerco a Jaken, y coloco su mano derecha dándole un poco de energía curativa. Sus heridas se comenzaron a cerrar, pero ella se detuvo a medio proceso.

- Es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted señor Jaken… si continuo puedo purificarte- explico Azumi, miro a Sesshomaru quien daba miedo un aura asesina lo rodeo. – Tranquilícese señor Sesshomaru- dijo con tranquilidad mientras una serpiente dorada, llego hacia ella- Se donde esta Rin- Sesshomaru la tomo por el cuello con furia.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- grito, y sonó mas como una orden que una pregunta, mientras apretaba el cuelo de la mujer. Todos los demás espectadores estuvieron a punto de intervenir, pero Azumi los detuvo con un gesto.

- Se lo diré, pero tendrá que confiar y trabajar conmigo, o ella puede morir- mientras decía esta palabras se deshizo del agarre del youkai.

- Yo no me rebajo a trabajar con escorias

- Pues… no soy una escoria… y tendrás que perder tu orgullo … si quieres salvarla.

Por un minuto, ambos personajes se miraron, Sesshomaru estaba decidiendo si la mataba en esos momentos por hablarle de esa manera, o la mataba después. Mientras los demás esperaban la reacción del Sesshomaru, quien parecía no ceder ni un milímetro.

Azumi suspiro, ese Sesshomaru era un terco, pero necesitaba convencerlo de que aceptara su ayuda.

- Si usted acepta mi ayuda, contestare a cinco de sus preguntas excepto… cual es mi verdadera identidad…- dijo calmadamente, pero noto como la actitud de Sesshomaru había cambiado, un brillo se había asomado por un segundo, y ella sabía que había despertado la curiosidad en el lord del oeste.- Entonces… ¿acepta?


	6. DISCULPAS

**HOLA A TODOS MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS! **

**ACLARO QUE EL FIC ES MIO NO ES NINGUNA TRADUCCION NI NDA POR EL ESTILO, PARECE SER QUE MI HABILIDAD PARA ESCRIBIR ANDA POR LOS SUELOS T-T , ASI QUE LES PIDO ME TENGAS PACIENCIA , YA QUE ESCRIBIRE UN NUEVO CAP.**

**ME SIENTO DECEPCIONADA DE MI MISMA, NUNCA HABIA ESCRITO UN CAPITULO TAN PESIMO ñ_ñ, ASI QUE MISMAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS Y MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR LEER LO QUE QUE ESCRITO HASTA AHORITA u.u**

**ATTE: LADY DEATH**


End file.
